


Whats Yours is Mine

by TheCarrot



Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Ezekiel and Parker are friends, Gen, Parker text talks, also there's an alligator, and doesn't use capitals, and you can't change my mind, mentions the ot3 but nothing big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrot/pseuds/TheCarrot
Summary: It shouldn’t really surprise Ezekiel when his phone goes off one day with an unknown number. It really shouldn’t. But Ezekiel knows immediately who it is and he can really only stare down at the screen in confusion.The text reads:(can I bottow ur 3/4 inch bit?? teh 1 w/ the diamond tip?)
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Ezekiel Jones & Parker (Leverage)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 236





	Whats Yours is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> SO! I found this old gem on my phone the other day and tried cleaning it up a bit. Some of these ideas came from 0hheytherebigbadwolf and I love her for them!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE:
> 
> (...) is Parker texting
> 
> /.../ is Ezekiel texting

The Brewpub and the Annex, in all respects, aren’t actually all that far away from each other. Despite one being by the harbour, and the other under a bridge on the other side of the city. 

So it shouldn’t really surprise Ezekiel when his phone goes off one day with an unknown number. It really shouldn’t. But Ezekiel knows immediately who it is and he can really only stare down at the screen in confusion.

The text reads: 

(can I bottow ur 3/4 inch bit?? teh 1 w/ the diamond tip?) 

(borrow*)

Ezekiel heaves a heavy sigh that makes Eve look up from the paper work on her desk with a raised eyebrow as he types back.

/Theres no borrowing when you’ve already got it in your hands... just put it back when you’re done./

His text is quickly replied with an ‘lol’ and a winky face.

/and don’t text talk Parker!/

He adds it quickly but Ezekiel doesn’t get another reply so he shrugs, pockets his phone and goes to find a cup of tea.

The drill bit comes back two days later and brown eyes narrow at the suspicious red streak left in one of the grooves.

/ If you’re going to accidentally drill into someone with my bit, please clean the blood off afterwards/

(sry...)

Ezekiel leaves the bit by his sink and sure enough when he gets home the next day after a quick jaunt to Egypt with Stone, the drill bit is clean as it was before, sitting atop a wad of paper towel.

He smiles, picks it up and returns it to its home in the locked case in his closet. 

-

/Do you have that copy of blueprints to d’orsay anywhere? /

Parker cocks her head to the side from her perch on the kitchen counter and considers the message carefully.

Finally she sends back: 

(the origs, y?)

/the underground parts too?/

(duh)

/I need to borrow them for a few days/

The blonde thief frowns, thinking to herself for a few moments. 

(fine... dont hurt them tho!)

/won’t, thanks/

Parker rolls her eyes and goes back to her fruit loops. She did borrow his drill bit after all...

-

It takes Ezekiel a week to notice that his favourite mug is gone. He’s standing in his kitchen, staring at the few plates and dishes he’s managed to accumulate in the past year, but it’s the absence of a large white ceramic mug with the word ‘tea’ in large cursive letters on the side that makes him pause.

“Bloody sodding Parker!” Ezekiel snaps, grabbing his phone and firing off a few choice words.

Across town Parker just sits up in the rafters of the brewpub, ignoring the pinging of her phone that she turned on solely for this reason, sipping at her hot chocolate with a contented smile on her face. The whipped cream has started to melt and she can tell that Eliot’s used the expensive Swiss chocolate this time, so she hums contently. Everything tastes better when you get to drink it out of something stolen.

Below her, Hardison stands with his back against the panelled table they use to review their marks, but his eyes are cast upwards watching his girlfriend. His own mug of hot chocolate is clasped in his hands, limited edition TARDIS mug happily steaming away even as he wonders which small store he has to trace Parker back too to pay for her new mug.

-

/ WHY IS YOUR ROOMBA TRYING TO KLIL ME?!???/

(what a rooomba?)

/PARKER IM SERIOUS! WTF IS THIS THING?!/

/MAKE IT STOP?!/

(...get out of my warehouse.)

/I can’t... I need like, 200 feet of the best poly nylon rap-cord you got/

(y? what hppnd 2 urs)

/it got eaten. :S /

( eaten?)

/long story... I was in Budapest.../

(... :$ try the 2nd shelf...)

(…)

( & PARKER 3000 IS NOT A ROOMBA! IM GONNA MAKE HARDISON PUT LAZERS ON HER!!)

/ lol/ 

/You need to dust the top of your shelves/

/Although... your roomba is kind of cool... can I have one? /

( i will turn on every alarm I have)

/noted/

—

Parker is nursing a concussion the size of Russia as she wobbles her way into the kitchen. Hardison is still asleep in their bed, unsurprising as he’d been awake for almost the past five days, and their Eliot is curled up on the couch because he’s ‘being stupid’ and wouldn’t join them in the bedroom. 

Eliot’s nursing the worse of them, cuts and bruises, broken fingers and a torn knee cap, and Parker passes by him on her way to get water, giving him a silent mulish look. Parker would wake him except he’s slept less then Harrison so she’d likely feel bad.

“P’rker?”

Eliot’s voice is hoarse and the blonde thief crouches down next to his head so the hitter doesn’t have to get up.

“It’s fine Eliot. I just wanted water.” She whispers, reaching out to brush carefully over the side of his face. Hardison’s given her the ‘please-stop-tormenting-Eliot’ face enough this month, so she’s verbally promised to be more careful with their stubborn idiot. At least until he’s healed.

Parker tip-toes into the kitchen, Hardisons t-shirt sliding off one of her shoulders as she reaches for a glass. It’s only then that she notices the strange bottle sitting next to Eliot’s kettle; then she notices that next to the bottle, someone’s plugged in all three of their cellphones. With a frown Parker pulls hers forward and opens the text message she knows she’s going to find.

/Two drops in a cup of herbal tea or water. No caffeine. No sugar. /

(wut is it)

The reply is almost instantaneous.

/ It will help./

(wut is it)

/Parker, it will help. /

It’s not an answer but she’s almost positive Jones is not the poisoning kind...almost.

She grabs her glass of water and puts two drops in it from the vial Ezekiel’s left on their kitchen counter. There isn’t a lot of liquid in the weird thing so Parker is careful as puts the dropper back in. 

With a hesitation born of experience she sips at her water. When she doesn’t taste anything but water and mint, she uncoils herself and drinks the rest. By the time she puts her glass on the counter her vision has cleared and Parker can no longer feel any pain in her head. 

For good measure she waits ten minutes. So not poison then.

/I told you it would help./

( -_- )

/go give it to Spencer/

Parker huffs dropping her phone onto the counter, fixing two other glasses of water, as she’s not allowed to make tea anymore, and then takes one in to the bedroom, leaving it beside the Hardison shaped blanket burrito.

The other one she brings back out to the living room to Eliot who’s watching her through one normal and one swollen eye as she sits on the coffee table and crosses her legs.

“Here. I’m told this will help.” She says and pushes the water glass towards their hitter.

Eliot frowns deeply but takes the water carefully. 

She’ll read the text the next day that Ezekiel sends her as Hardison scans the empty vial because he’s not sleep hungover in the slightest, her concussion is gone and Eliot doesn’t have a single bruise on him.

/Next time you go after a dude like Warren Matting, let me help./

Fair enough, she thinks.

—

(y r ur lckpicks in ur GBA)

/Please stop text talking.../

/ and gimme back my Game Boy!/

(no)

(i need a hook pick)

(el stepped on mine)

/you have dozens! /

(so?)

/ Parker. If you touch my animal crossing I swear I will eat every ounce of chocolate covered gummy frogs you’re keeping away from your bf/

(u shouldn’t have left it out in the open like that...)

/I WAS IN THE SHOWER!/ 

(dibs on ruining ur campers)

/Parker!/

/Parker!/

/Stop!! I’m serious!/

/Parker..../

—

The text comes in as Ezekiel is surfing the guide of the new streaming service he’s signed up for on his gaming console curtesy of the asshole in the apartment under his. 

(hurry up, ur takin 4ever)

/stop loitering outside my building and come pick a show yourself then/

(but it’s nice out)

/ /

/Fine. Tell me when to stop/

(...)

(go back!)

(back 1 more )

(back 1 more)

/Hannibal? Really? /

(yea hardison luvs it)

/ :s w/e /

/ do you need more volume? /

(no)

(teh mic gets it)

Parker watches the TV for a few moments then sees Ezekiel get up off the couch and disappear from view. She frowns down at her phone and types out quickly.

( u leave?)

(zeke)

(did u get eaten?)

Her texts go unanswered and just as the show finishes it’s opening, she readies herself to zip line over and investigate. Only it’s a moot point as moments later Ezekiel comes back into view, two bowls in hand and she watches him set one bowl by his spot on the couch and then walk over to open his window to set another on the sill.

Parker smirks and zip lines across the rooftops anyways, letting herself hang just low enough to take up all the space in his window. She even props her feet up on the window sill when she ties herself off.

The popcorn is delicious, even if it isn’t stolen and Ezekiel only puts on Mythbusters when one episode of Hannibal reminds him too much of a Berbalang case he had worked on recently. But hey, who is she to say no to explosions.

—

/I need to borrow the Lion of Gilgamesh./

(y?)

/.../

(why*)

/That wasn’t about the spelling/

/I need to break something/

(...um)

/its a long story/

(fine. go get it...)

(but no breaking yourself!!)

\-- 

(y does it look burnt)

/ More backlash than I thought.../

/ I cleaned it the best I could/

(THIS S GUNNA LOOK AWFUL ON MY XMAS TREE!!!)

/... what??? /

/Parker?/

/Whatever, I’ll tell Nic to stop by in Dec... that better?/

(fuk yes)

—

Parker stares at her work table in her warehouse with a good mix of trepidation and excitement. She grabs her phone and takes the few extra seconds spell out her words before she’s subjected to another rant about some queens proper English.

(what is this)

You can pry her hatred of capitals out of her cold unfeeling hands however.

(?)

/what’s what?/

(y is there bomb stuff on my desk)

/In case you need it. I borrowed some of it from an old mate of mine in MI6. figured you’d like the rest/

(whats the catch?)

/Just call it payment for burning up your Lion./

/I know how much you like exploding stuff/

(is this 1 of those pot and kettle things again?)

/probs...have fun/

( ;) )

—

Ezekiel slams the Backdoor behind him and glances around the empty Annex, sighing in relief as he slumps down to the floor and digs out his phone.

/So.../

(so…)

(…we nev mention that…ever again…)

The Aussie snorts under his breath and types back just as quickly:

/Are you fucking kidding me?!/ 

/Baird would murder me/

(eliot too…)

/…/

/See you on Friday for round two?/

(duh. :P)

—

Parkers three hundred feet in the air when her phone vibrates in her pocket. She doesn’t normally answer the thing, let alone have the sound on, when she’s in the middle of a heist but the guard Harrison is distracting isn’t falling for it and Eliot’s stuck in traffic fifteen minutes away and… well, Parkers plan is not shaping up to be her best.

/Is that you upside down on that pole?/

(maybe…r u here)

/No, I was playing with security footage on the Takei building next door…/

/are u robin hooding them?/

Parker types back without looking away from the security feed.

( sorta )

( hexacates been usin made-up laws to get ppl outta their homes)

( they w/ omstead and that other bad dude)

/…./

/yikes./

(yeah)

/tell Spencer to get off at the next exit and to take a left another left under the bridge and then a right…/

/and your bf isn’t gonna get anywhere with her… he’s not her type./

/ You go. /

Parker frowns down at her phone but tells the directions to Eliot through her mic and swings down off her perch. The blood rushes back to her head but the thief doesn’t bother to hesitate before running off towards Hardison’s position.

When things clear up enough and their plans are complete Parker takes a moment to shoot off another text.

(thnks)

/np…no cases this week…bloody bored/

(sry we’re good here now)

/fine. :P /

—

Ezekiel can’t do more than scream as he enters his kitchen and it takes him only a single bound to be up on top of his counter and scrambling for his phone because... What. The. Bloody. Hell.

/PARKER WHY IS THEER AN ALIGATOR IN MY KITCHEN?!?!?!!?!/

A tense two minutes follow where the typing bubble shows up on his screen but then it disappears and the thief is halfway through a very angry voicemail when his phone pings.

(i waz busy…. no where else 2 put her 4 now)

/PARKER! NO!/

/IT CANT STAY HERE!!/

/Wait. her?/

(oh relax)

( i filled up ur bathtub with water susan’ll b fine)

/Why do you even need an alligator??/

/Susan.../

(she’s from florida. i brought her home)

(eliot’s mad at u btw)

Ezekiel is still trying to absorb the Susan part of their conversation and what the hell he’s supposed to do with a goddamn gator in his kitchen to really even touch the ‘oh shit’ bubble of Spencer getting his mitts on him. 

/You told him we were texting then?/

( eh… not so much no…. i used your ansell walkabout on our mark)

(made el b the walkabout part)

/!!!/

/ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED?/

( wut?)

/Spencer already hates my guts enough Parker/

/ever since borabora!/

/And now he’s got to deal that and a gator becuz of me??/

( how’d you know i let eliot fight susan?)

/…/

/I’m going to go hide now/

( oh come on ezekeil..)

(ezekiel)

(ezekiel)

( oops )

—

/Thanks. A. Lot/

(my bad)

—

Ezekiel frowns as he stares at the bank vault door in front of him. There isn’t much behind it, he already knows, but Eve had chased him out of the Annex after trying to scale the side book case and Jacob hadn’t been very receptive of his idea to go snowboarding with the Yeti’s in the alps.

Cassandra and Flynn had been buried in a mountain of new scrolls from Tibet for the past week and Ezekiel couldn’t even bother to ask them to entertain him.

The thief hums under his breath as he inspects the locking mechanism and then chuckles to himself. Pulling up his phone Ezekiel taps out a quick message.

/ Wanna grab my diamond bit tip and meet me under the bank on 5th?/

( sure)

(oh i have cookies from el )

/?/

( oatmeal raisin. he says sorry bout the gator thing btw)

Ezekiel sighs with a smile down at the screen. 

/… just get the drill bit/

( kk c u soon)

Gators and drill bits and bank heists oh my, he thinks as he gets started on the lock.

**Author's Note:**

> This is self indulgent garbage and I'm not sorry.


End file.
